Clan:The Divide
"Respect is earned. Loyalty is proven" Skill Firm This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 22nd October 2009. The clan was founded by dan_robson1; the clan chat is "Skill Firm", and the account in position of Leader is also owned by dan_robson1. The clan started with a small group of friends but has grown rapidly over the months since then. The current number of members registered on our external forums (www.skillfirm.tk) is 336 (as of 20th October 2010.) We regularly have new members hopping into the CC and therefore we are constantly growing. This clan is a level 3-138 Community Clan. We host events like God Wars (Bandos more often than not) and the King Black Dragon. See the events section for more details. There is an optional "clan uniform" which consists of a cream hat and boots which some of our members choose to wear while skilling. The clan website is www.skillfirm.tk The Ranks are Clan Member > Veteran Member > Moderator >Clan Council > High Council & Leader. Moderators+ can kick players from the CC if they are judged as being unruly. This is judged by our rules, see the paragraph below for more details. The Rules 1. No racist or homophobic language (or anything which relates to this). -We feel this rule is paramount as we have a wide range of culture and ethnicity. 2. No spamming in the chat (3 lines same/similiar text.) This is simply what we have decided to consider as spam. Examples: *The classic "@@@" repeated 3 times would be an instant kick. *Repeating the word "lol" 3 times on separate lines within a small period of time. 3. Please do not advertise our clan in any other CCs. You may be kicked if we deem it necessary. 4. Please don't ask for a clan rank. You must simply apply on the forums. 5. Do not ask for kicks. 6. Please refrain from using offensive language or avoiding the censor. 7. Try not to deliberately disrespect other clan mates (it can lead to arguments and the like). 8. '''Do your best not to disturb the peace, E.G. Arguing over pointless stuff. Basically, all Jagex rules apply in the clan chat (as well as a few of our own as you have read above). Forum Rules: '''1. No advertising any other RuneScape clan forums. This will result in an instant ban. 2. No Racism or Homophobic Language Rule 1 3. No posting pornographic or offensive related material. Event Rules: the above rules also apply to events *When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. *There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they are necessary due to the game, E.G. 70 Strength for the GWD.) However, a combat level higher than 100 is highy recommended for combat orientated events. Note: Before being kicked, you will receive 2 warnings in most cases, if you then proceed to commit another offence you will be temporarily banned from the CC for 1 hour. Exceptions to this are if you are on the 'trouble members' list, you will be kicked upon receiving your second warning, or in the case of spam and advertising, if you are unranked, you will be kicked instantly. Feel free to join back again after. History The Dan Era Dan also know as Validus, Dan robson1, Dan Got Shot, Light Bliss, Sf Dan x, Validus SF, Towny, founded Skill firm on the 21st of October 2009. Prior to Skill Firm Dan was a Full Member in Skill Union a friendly clan, after being kicked for saying 'I do not like rock music' and his disagreements about Herssa's role in Skill Union. Dan handed in his leaving form after organising a mass leave/quit from Skill Union with other members e.g. Dass Between Time Mr Wow Vermilicide Craved 1mmortal 1ty (Just a few of the members, 15 or so members quit that day with the thread title 'Leaving' and reason 'Herssa Fails'). Dan got all the 15 to join 'Dan robson1' cc where they named the CC to 'Herssa Fails', he then organised the creation of a level 3 account. The Suggestions were the following, Skill Unite, Skill Divide and Skill Firm, Dan and Dass decided on Skill Firm. The next thing that needed to be done was decide on Ranks, Dan picked Dass as a leader (also known as john) and Mr wow, Mr mattoid as council. The rest all started from scratch/given 3 bar + ranks to control SU (Skill Union) haters. On the 22nd Dan made the first clan forums z15.invisionfree.com/Skillfirm this website was later deleted and moved to Zetaboards as it has more features. From then on Dan spent his time recruiting tonnes of members whilst playing runescape, he made Videos, stood in the g.e/Pc, recruited friends, old SU members and random people. Knowing that because of the size SU used to be there will be many haters, this was the reason the BOS/KOS list was created (ban on sight / kick on sight). Meaning the ignore list doesnt have to get full up, only the most extreme people get put on the ignore list. A year has passed and Skill Firm is still here. Starting with 15 members Dan raise the clan to 340+, Dan grew increasingly busy in real life with his new job and girlfriend and decided to hand over the clan to Nuf and Rory. He promised to return in the future, also to remake Skill Firm or under a new name if the clan disappears. Dan 21st of October 2009 - 22nd of October 2010 The Nuf Era The dawn of a new era... A year after the creation of skill firm... Dan had chosen the clan's heir, left a thread containing a final farewell to the clan, and all but left entirely. We knew not whether he would log on for the skill firm birthday party the following day, but there were doubts. Our new leader, Nuf, had renamed the cc "A New Era", and with a feeling of sorrow of Dan's departure we were reminiscing about the events of the past year. We had a whole era behind us and a new era ahead of us. Here is a screenshot of the first conversation in the "A New Era" cc. Videos thumb|left|300px Youtube Channel Skill Firm has 2 Youtube channels: SkillFirmD SkillFirmVids You can access them by clicking the links above. Feel free to make a video promoting Skill Firm (Any videos created about Skill Firm will be added to the official Skill Firm playlist on the "SkillFirmVids" Channel) Upcoming events *21st-22nd october skill firm birthday. See this link for more details. We usually have an event every week. For information on more events, please ask the event manager, Amalvyr, to tell you what this week's event will be. Skill firm competition (xc) Hey guys we hold a xc competition every week. The aim is to gain the most xp in the time period given in the skill chosen by the previous weeks winner. How to enter 1. Ok you need to be ranked on high scores to take part in competition so we have proof of your starting xp. 2. If you have not already registered on our clan forums, they can be found at: www.skillfirm.tk 3. Once you are registered, scroll down to the community section and click on xc competition. 4. Then just post your name and leave the mods to do the rest! Winners Congratulations to all winners! *''Note:Name might have been changed.'' This weeks comp is Hunter but it has already started, you will be able to join our next one. (20/10/2010) Reward *Winner chooses next skill. *Winner gets custom sotw signature. Sotw rules can be found here. List of winners can be found here. Ranks How to get a Member rank Members need to register on http://s1.zetaboards.com/SkillFirm/index in the "Member Applications" section in order to achieve a rank in the in-game CC. The criteria are as follows: *10 forums posts (to show you have a basic knowledge of our external forums). Please do not spam to achieve these 10 posts, if your posts are judged to be spam, you will be warned and all spam posts will be removed. *2 weeks in-game activity. When posting your application, copy the template from "How to apply" and fill it in appropriately. When accepted it can take up to 2 days for your in-game rank to change, to keep your rank you need to avoid breaking clan rules and keep active. Runehead Member List See runeheadfor more details. Rank Descriptions This is a table of the clan ranks along with their symbols. List of members and their ranks Note that 2 and 3 bar symbols may appear as 1 and 2 bar symbols on this background, they are correct however, they simply appear wrong due to the background here being paler than the one on the RS clan chat interface. Founder: Validus Leaders: Skaterboy Nuffyson High council: Dirty Truth Roborat Amalvyr Clan council: 1mmortal 1ty beats by me Genka Run n Alch Binarypigeon Moderators: Atomic SF Xx Rosie ringbearer90 Veteran members: iTz Carn Naimba SeasonEmote Lord Noob SF Rawr Rated Noobidus Members: 0_0 SEMI 121pwnage allanmc Arch Oracion bishyp07 blobman265 bloodvamp111 CheeseNibz cloud gtr dextermorqan Eat My Cluck epic dock98 Full Skila Grizlystrait iTz Kawasaki IVIr Elmo Jatziko Jaxai JTIysteriouz katy mangoooooo Necro Skillz OpticalSam Otachi phillyx_0_x PRAYz ELITEz Qgi S F J A Y Sc1mz SF Agrona SF Pro-Fail SF Tria SF xLUKEx shirty boy15 SnipedownMLG t-bagger699 Tasty Future TearsOfFrost the cool q Tismetrue Toksarams u0y t0g st1t ysoserious46 *Names may not be up to date Members' Images purplephat.JPG|Jizou and Validus From skill firm PHATDAN.PNG|Validus the leader of skill firm loot gwd.JPG|Some loot from a skill firm bandos trip dancarn.JPG|SF Carnage and Validus Craz.png|This is Lunar Lemurr (Craz) From Skill Firm 7426_260168355429_577415429_9091396_7316990_n.jpg|Picture drwn by Jizou n676767667_1758.jpg|Avatar of Run n Alch vyres b6.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 1.png|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 2.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 4.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches aquanites glitch.jpg|Ninja atk sc.jpg|Ivandis + 99 atk ge b4 bandos.jpg kill bakoo.jpg killin bakoo 2.jpg|WC glitch one cool looking staff.jpg|Run n Alch screeni of lvls.jpg rs body full.gif|Run n Alch sig3.jpg|Run n Alch, magicer of ivy Rs man.jpg|Run n Alch in rs classic.... str emote.jpg|Run n Alch str emote str ivy.jpg|Run n Alch's wc glitches :) vageta.gif|Vageta!! whip!.jpg|Run n Alch's whip drop weird maggie 1.jpg|Just a lil bug... skiller 703!.png Cheese.jpg|Cheese Nibz log in twice bug.jpg|Nuf logged in twice... nice ranks!!!.jpg|The day the clan leaders... were not leaders... old sf days.png|An amusing image from when binary was a veteran member... 15 deaths -70%.png|Maximum deaths in dung ~ Tested by binary ringbearer's 99 fletching.png|Ringbearer's 99 fletching strength 99!!!.jpg|Binary's 99 strength binarypigeon being completely incompetant.png Me and ama are leaders!.png|Me and Amalvyr as leaders >:) (edited skill firm 2 to say skill firm) 99 hunter.png|Binary's 99 hunter Category:Clans Category:Skill Firm Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans